Goku's Rampage
by Snuffle Bunny
Summary: Goku is hungry and he's not getting any food. Please R&R.


With the sun high in the air, Goku flew quickly through the air. His long spiky hair that pointed in every direction, and his reddish-orange pants and shirt with a blue belt and undershirt, flapped around in the breeze. He looked at the ground passing beneath him with a complexed look on his face as his stomach rumbled loudly.

Goku decided to land in the first town he saw. It really wasn't much of a town because the buildings and people were scarce. The buildings there were made of old, rotting wood that looked like it was going to give away at any moment. There were no paved roads or sidewalks. An elderly lady walked out of one of the old buildings and the doors loudly squeaked as they swung back in place. She had tan skin and was wearing a long sleeved dark tan dress that came down to her ankles and light brown sandals with white socks. She was carrying a weaved basket with something that Goku couldn't make out. Goku stopped her as she walked by.

"Where's the food?" Goku asked the woman.

"Food?" asked the woman. "We don't have any food."

"What?!"

"This is a poor village. We hadn't had any food for days."

"I must have food," he said as he took off into the air.

Soon, a small town came into view below him. The buildings and houses were close together, and there were many people bustling about. The people stopped in their tracks with an anxious expression and gazed at Goku as he landed on the ground with a look of enthusiasm and anticipation. He looked around as he sniffed the air. His stomach growled loudly, sounding like an earthquake, when he smeled the many aromas of food that extended from a restaurant down the street. Excited, he ran to the restaurant and stared intently into the glass window of the restaurant at the people eating with drool coming out of his mouth like a waterfall.

"Food!" he said hungrily as he banged his fists against the glass, shattering it into many tiny pieces. The people stood up terrified and quickly ran out of the restaurant, some screaming. Deciding that the small amounts of food left on people's plates weren't enough to feed his appetite, he used his nose to find the kitchen. The cooks looked at him angrily when he walked through the kitchen door.

"You're not supposed to be back here, sir," said the short, plump chef with a wooden spoon in his hand that had brownie batter on it. Even with his hat on, Goku was still taller than the chef.

"Food! Feed me!"

"Sir, we can't serve costumers who don't obey our rules. I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Food!"

The manager walked into the kitchen to see what was going on. When he saw Goku standing in the kitchen, he said, "You have to leave."

"No, feed me!"

"We can't serve you sir, you have to leave."

"I said feed me!" Goku yelled angrily. A white glow surrounded him as he powered up and destroyed the restaurant and the people in it.

'Grrr,' he thought o himself. 'Why did I have to do that for? Now, I'll never get food.'

Goku took off into the air again, but was soon stopped when he heard a voice behind him say, "I would have never expected that a soft hearted, naïve person like you would destroy a place and kill innocent people."

"Vegeta?" Goku asked as he turned around. "What are you doing here?"

The short, spiky haired Saiyan stared at him with his arms crossed and an angry look on his face. "I felt you raise your power level and I was wondering what you were doing."

"I'm trying to find food."

"By destroying things?"

"They wouldn't feed me."

Vegeta gave Goku his trademark smirk. 'I could use him to help me destroy this mud ball,' Vegeta thought to himself. 'Then I'll beat that pathetic fool and prove that I'm the strongest Saiyan that ever lived."

"What's that smirk for Vegeta?" Goku asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"These pathetic earthlings will never give you food unless you demand then to feed you by force. Join me and I'll help you get food from these weaklings."

"Really? You'd help me do that?"

"Sure thing Kakarot. All you have to do is listen and do everything I tell you."

"What do we do first?"

"You have to show these weaklings whose boss."

"How do we do that?"

"Destroy things."

"Destroy things?"

"Yeah, follow me and I'll show you how it's done."

They flew to the nearest city a with a smirk, Vegeta formed a yellow energy ball in the palm of his hand and threw it at a building. The building exploded with a loud noise and many people, which looked like ants from where the two where hovering in the air, fled screaming.

"Are you sure about this? It doesn't seem right."

"Think about it Kakarot. These people wouldn't feed you and you want food right?"

"Yeah."

"So make them pay. Make them give you food. Now, try it."

Goku unwillingly formed a yellow energy ball in his hand and threw it at a building. It too exploded loudly and more people scurried away screaming.

With a smirk, Goku said, "Hey that actually felt kind of nice."

Vegeta began to repeatedly throw more energy balls at more buildings and Goku quickly followed his example. Soon they raced off in different directions, blowing up everything in sight.

A few hours later, Vegeta and Goku hovered in the air, looking at the day's work they had done. The sun was setting giving the sky a light pinkish color and the ground a dark golden brown. The ground beneath them for miles around looked like a waste land with no signs of any living and no buildings around. It was just flat land with dirt that was being blown around by the wind. It was only that morning, in that spot, there had been a city with busy people running around and many creatures and plants outside it.

Goku began to laugh manically.

"What's so funny?"

"If we can do this here, imagine what we can do to other planets. We'll be the strongest to have ever lived."

"Now you're thinking," Vegeta said with his trademark grin.

"Goku!" a voice yelled from below.

"Who's that?" Vegeta asked Goku.

"It sound's like…"

Chi-Chi, Goku's wife, flew up with an angry look on her face. She was thin, but strong and had black hair that was tied back in a bun. She got really close to Goku and continued to yell at him.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to destroy things? I don't see how you let you're muscle bound knuckleheads influence you like that."

"But, Chi-Chi, you don't understand. I'm starving and Vegeta told me that if I destroyed things, they would feed me."

"And you believe him?"

"What's wrong with that?" Vegeta said cockily. "A prince like me should always get what he wants when he wants."

"You're nothing but a spoiled jerk!" Chi-Chi shouted at him.

"You don't talk to a prince like that."

"I'll talk however I want to whoever I want." She faced Goku again, placed her hands on each of his arms and began shaking him.

"Goku!" she said loudly. "Goku!"

Goku woke up on the light brown couch in the living room of their small house by Chi-Chi shaking him. Half asleep, he opened his eyes half way and looked up at Chi-Chi.

"Stop chewing on that pillow, silly. Dinner's ready and on the table."

"Food?" Goku said excitedly jumping to his feet, with a river of drool flowing from his mouth like a waterfall.

"Yeah, go eat."

Goku rushed from the living room to the kitchen and crammed food into his mouth as fast as he could.


End file.
